User talk:Sky2042
hi, are you the only user in this wiki? Jimmy13 | Talk 2 me 21:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :oh, ok, just don't expect from me to start contributing, I was just passing by. Jimmy13 | Talk 2 me 08:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) --BladeLight 05:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am here to stay. I am looking fordward to contributing more to this wiki and helping it grow. I would like to parcipitate in any events that are upcoming in the community. I promise to contribute as much as I can. Well hello there, kind of a late introduction as I have already edited many pages (adding length, fixing conventional errors, fixing continuity and name errors etc.) I plan on sticking around..but do people still logon? lol get back to me please thanks--Kryptn 05:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re: I saw your contribs on CSWiki It may be possible that the CZ Wiki will redirect to CSWiki, but I initially wanted the two games to be separate to show the differences. J*Rod 04:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Are you still active? --StrikerBack 17:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Just wondering. I'm a sysop, but haven't been very active in a long time. We need to get this going again. --StrikerBack 17:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete the template mainheader? I thought it was pretty useful. --StrikerBack 17:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Weaponbox Template I changed the format of the weapon navbox because it was impossible to add new categories. I tried to add Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Grenades sections, but it started to show weapons in the wrong boxes (ex. it showed Sniper rifles in the Shotgun section). Instead of trying to figure out the system you were using, I decided to rewrite the entire thing. The new system is much more flexible when it comes to adding new sections; it won't cause errors if you try to add new sections, for example. Darkman 4 17:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I tried changing the numbers, but it still spewed errors. Ah well. :/ Darkman 4 17:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Don't forget the Shotguns! The weapon Navbox doesn't have the Shotguns on it. :o Darkman 4 17:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :This is waht happens when I try to edit the weapon navox; the exact same thing happened to me earlier. Darkman 4 17:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::The editing text on teh bottom shows that I tried to make a new group. :o Darkman 4 17:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki Name Change I've been talking to Wikia staff about getting the name of this Wiki changed, and was wondering if you had any input on the matter. I think 'CSWiki' is awkward looking, and 'The Counter-Strike Wiki' or 'Counter-Strike Wiki' would be much better. It would also be more consistent with other gaming Wikis. --StrikerBack 18:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think those Wikis look fine with those titles, but 'CS' doesn't fit with 'Wiki' well, atleast in my opinion. Also, I think 'The Counter-Strike Wiki' or 'Counter-Strike Wiki' shows people what the Wiki is about immediately, while CSWiki may confuse people who only look at the title. --StrikerBack 19:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC